When The World You Know Fades To Dust
by GeritaHetalian4ever
Summary: Basically a fic on Kurt's life as a sub. From his first Dom to his last. BDSM. D/s. Kurtofsky, Kurtbastian, and Klaine. Dom!Blaine, Dom!Sebastian, Dom!Karofsky, Sub!Kurt. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So it's been a while since I wrote a BDSM story. Figured since I had these ideas stirring around I might as well get them down on paper. It's more or less entirely in Kurt's POV and occasionally the other Doms as it chronicles his life experiences as a sub who's had three different Doms. Kurtofsky, Kurtbastian, and eventual Klaine. Klaine Endgame. Dom!Blaine, Dom!Sebastian, Dom!Karofsky, Sub!Kurt. Enjoy.**

**When the World You Know Fades To Dust**

**Chapter 1**

Everyday for Kurt begins at 7 AM sharp. Not a second earlier or later, and always ends whenever his Master tells him so, which can be pretty late sometimes, depending on Master's mood.

Kurt knows his Master's name; oh yes, he knows it well. But he is only permitted to call him Master. He can not even think his Dom's name.

Kurt's morning of chores on this particular day are finished, and he strips down until he's naked, and kneels on the ground in front of the font door, head bowed low and hands clasped behind his back. He will remain in this position all day long until Master gets back from work. He will try not to fidget. He has learned the rules by now.

He isn't allowed up, not even for a drink of water, food, or a trip to the bathroom. Master does not care if he is bored or tired or hungry. He doesn't really care for Kurt, period. Kurt is around for Master's pleasure and comfort, not his own.

Kurt, by now, knows better than to argue with Master. He's been beaten before for disobeying the rules and still has the faded bruises to prove it.

Kurt used to wonder how things got like this; how his perception of Doms had been so different from his experiences thus far.

But after a year with Master, he's learned to stop thinking.

The clock ticks.

Kurt waits.

Nothing changes.

**GLEE**

David Karofsky is not a very well-known man.

David knows this.

But David also knows he is a powerful, strong, and fierce individual. He has managed to earn respect from his co-workers and acquaintances.

David Karofsky tries not to be the sort of person that has too many friends.

It's been a long day at work, and David is in the mood for having a beer and a good fuck with his pathetic sub.

David wonders sometimes why he got Kurt. Apart from being exceptionally handsome and getting chores done, David really doesn't think Kurt is worth much of anything.

Sure, David has supposed that his sub is a pretty good fuck toy sometimes, but Kurt really doesn't even seem to enjoy it most of the time. David doesn't know why. He would've been honored to be in Kurt's place and live in a nice home with a Dom who clothed and fed him and came home to fuck him every night.

David really cannot understand what he's done wrong with his training with Kurt. All he's done was what the books stated: correct your sub when correction is needed. David didn't really think knocking the sub around from time to time would hurt him. He needed to learn to be obedient after all, and no one else was sure as hell going to teach him.

David unlocks his front door and steps into the house, already seeing Kurt kneeling on the floor as expected.

"Get me a beer," David commands, striding past Kurt and into the living room to watch the football game. He can wait to fuck Kurt later.

The only sound he hears is Kurt's reply of "Yes Master," before the sub scurries into the kitchen to fetch David his drink.

When he returns with the appropriate drink, David merely gives him a grunt of acknowledgement before grabbing the drink, taking a chug of it and shoving Kurt out of the way with a grumbled, "I'm _trying_ to watch the game."

Kurt stumbles back with a small cry of surprise, and David growls in frustration. "Can't you shut up for the next two hours, slut?"

Kurt nods quickly. "Yes Master. Sorry Master."

"Get your ass out of here before I do it for you," David grunts in reply, and Kurt scurries off, to where, David doesn't know. But then again, he doesn't really care either.

The grandfather clock ticks in the hall.

David watches the game.

Kurt goes quietly into a corner and silently cries, trying to keep his sniffles quiet so Master won't get angry and hit him again tonight.

Nothing changes.

The day begins and ends the same way it always does.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the feedback! Enjoy the second chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Kurt is shopping for groceries at the store with Master one month later when he first lays eyes on the brown-haired man.

When Kurt first sees him, his first thought is that this Dom looks nothing like Master. He is tall, yes, but not quite as broad. He looks very elegant, at least to Kurt.

The second thing he thinks is that he would very much like to know this Dom's name.

Kurt has never considered Master as attractive in any way, shape, or form. But with this Dom, with his mischievous eyes and tall, lanky form, Kurt cannot help but feel his heart start to pound in a way it never has before.

Kurt doesn't expect the Dom to notice him watching. When he does, Kurt's face flushes, and he is about to look away, when he catches the other smiling at him. Actually _smiling_.

It has been a long time since Kurt has had anyone smile at him.

Kurt hesitates for only a split second before giving a timid smile back while Master's back is turned.

"Come on, slut," Master's voice jolts Kurt out of his momentary excitement and happiness.

"Yes Master," he replies softly as he trails out of the store after his Master.

Kurt could've sworn he saw the other Dom giving him a concerned and caring look before he and Master walk out.

**GLEE**

Master is yelling again.

Kurt flinches back, trembling as his Master screams at him about how slow he is being with dinner.

"I'm sorry, Master," he whimpers out, terrified he is about to be hit again.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK?"

Master has been drinking again, Kurt can smell it on his breath.

Kurt shakes his head, tears of terror forming in his eyes as he bites down hard on his lip to keep from making any more unwanted sounds.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! YOU CAN SLEEP OUT IN THE RAIN TONIGHT!" Master snarls, sending his hand cracking down onto Kurt's face before roughly shoving him.

Kurt hurries out before Master can get any angrier, and huddles next to the side of the house, trying to keep himself as dry and warm as he can with what little layer of clothing he has on.

Kurt silently cries, starting at every crack of thunder and flash of lightning in the sky.

The storm reminds him an awful lot of Master.

**GLEE**

Sebastian is cursing the rain. Again.

If there's one thing that manages to continuously irritates him, it's the damn rain and cold weather, both of which Sebastian Smythe could do happily without.

The storm has, predictably, caused traffic on the main roads, which in turn has caused Sebastian to stray onto side roads and neighborhoods to get back to his own home.

He's passing one particular, desolate-looking little house when suddenly he slams on the breaks, needing to be sure he hasn't imagined it.

He hasn't.

There's someone-more than likely a sub-curled up next to the side of the house, shivering from the obvious cold.

Sebastian feels rage coming onto him. If there's one thing he's never understood, it's the mistreatment of perfectly decent subs.

He sighs, parking the car and grabbing his umbrella before stepping outside, once again cursing the rain and internally wishing it would go to hell.

"Hey!" He calls out, fighting to be heard over the pitter-patter of the raindrops and the claps of thunder. "Are you okay? Need a ride or something?"

As he steps closer to the sub, Sebastian lets out a sharp cry of surprise. It's the same sub he exchanged glances with at the grocery store the other day.

Sebastian sees that the sub has recognized him as well, but he looks so dismally wet and pitiful that he seems to be fighting to speak without stuttering.

"M-Master s-said for me to s-sleep o-out h-he-here," the sub shivers.

Sebastian kneels down next to him, not caring so much about his jeans at the moment. He can always wash them later.

"No reasonable person would make anyone sleep out in...well, whatever this is," Sebastian gestured in irritation to the storm. "Come on. You can sit in my car and get warmed up."

It's not a request, and Sebastian makes sure the sub knows it.

"Y-yes S-sir," the sub stammers out again, and accepts help up from Sebastian before trudging gratefully after him towards his car.

"Go ahead and get warm," Sebastian states as the two get into the car, both shutting their doors as quickly as they can to escape the cold.

"Thank you Sir," the sub replies, keeping his eyes down on the ground.

"Sir makes me feel old. I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."

"Kurt. But Master calls me slut," Kurt replies as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"Well, I'll call you Pet, if that's alright?" Sebastian asks.

Kurt looks up in surprise. "Pet?" He asks.

"You didn't think I'd actually let you go back to that asshole did you?" Sebastian raises an eyebrow. "You're coming home with me. No other options."

Kurt gives him an open-mouthed stare for a moment or two, before nodding. "Okay Sir."

"Sebastian," Sebastian corrects before shifting the gear into drive and making his way back home.

Sebastian doesn't hate the rain quite so much that day.


End file.
